Airborne noise within a building affects many people to some extent, especially within an educational building, an office building, or a multiple-housing unit. Airborne noise can affect a person's focus and concentration, mental health and stress level, and privacy rights. A lack of acoustic regulation and enforcement can be a major cause of high levels of airborne noise. In addition, poor building design can also be a cause of high levels of airborne noise.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.